polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Abkhaziaball
Abkhaziaball |nativename = Аҧсны Аҳәынҭқарра Aphsny Axwynthkharra აფხაზეთი ap’khazet’i Республика Абхазия Respublika Abkhazija |founded = 1990 |image = Abkhazia with traditional cap.png |caption = Takl to se hand, Ze Gruzia! |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Angry about non-independence |language = Russian Georgian Abkhaz |type = Northwestern Caucasian |capital = Sukhumiball |religion = Eastern Orthodoxy Islam Atheism Paganism |friends = Best friend who also hates georgia protects me Brother Turkeyball Transnistriaball Artsakhball They reco gnizes me Cataloniaball Palestineball |enemies = NOT YUO CLAY!!! Armeniaball (sometimes) |likes = Independence, Russiaball, South Ossetiaball (brother), summer, palms, tourists, fake Ikea, Sukhumi, hands |hates = Georgiaball, winter, being called "part of Georgia", FEET! |predecessor = Abkhaz ASSRball |intospace = No. |bork = Hand hand |notes = Wants Independence,however Partially Recognized |reality = Republic of Abkhazia }}Abkhaziaball is a partially recognized countryball in the Caucasus. It is a separatist region of Georgiaball, that wants independence It has a population of 242,000, and has an area of 8,660km2, (He is also of new.) History He is of one of the sons of Colchisball. SPQRball was the first to conquer him and when he died, Byzantineball became Abkhaziaball's ruler. In 1008, Abkhaziaball become an independent and united all Geogian regions and formed Georgiaball, but then Russian Empireball conquered it. Russian Empireball died and Georgian SSRball and Sovietball became his ruler. Georgian SSRball became Georgiaball when Sovietball died. In 1990s, there were a horrible civil war between Abkhaziaball and Georgiaball and in 2008, Abkhaziaball helped South Ossetiaball at war with Georgiaball. In 2008, Russiaball recognized the two countries as independent but Georgiaball didn't do the same. Now, Abkhaziaball is a not-quite-well-recognized country in Georgiaball. Abkhaziaball cannot into FIFA because Abkhaziaball cannot into UN because Abkhaziaball cannot into country. However, Georgiaball has absolutely no control over Abkhaziaball. Relationships Friends/Egobrebi * Russiaball: Russia acknowledged me, protected me, and both can into remove the Georgiaball, so I thank him very much. * South Ossetiaball: Best friends and brothers, we both recognize each other as countries, and we both want to break away from Georgiaball. * Transnistriaball: Transnistriaball and me are good friends, because we gave each other recognition and helped South Ossetiaball to get rid of kebabs. * Palestineball - Your are of real and independent! Enemies/Mt’rebi * Georgiaball: I AM NOT YOU CLAY!!! Черт возьми! Я убью всех вас, как ты сделал со мной! Глупый смешной ублюдок! 1992 никогда не забудет! ABKHAZIA CAN INTO independent!!! 2008 BEST YEAR IN MY LIFE! xaxaxaxa, Аҧсны STRONK!!! ''' * UNball: You cannot enter to admit me! Recognition Africa None Asia * Russiaball Carribean None Central America * Nicaraguaball Europe * Artsakhball * Russiaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball Middle East * Syriaball North America None Oceania * Nauruball South America * Venezuelaball Countries Voting Against the UN Resolution * Belarusball * Cubaball * Armeniaball (Absent in 2019) * Syriaball * Sudanball * Laosball * North Koreaball * Myanmarball * Vietnamball * Burundiball * Comorosball * Zimbabweball Countries that have informal Diplomatic ties to Abkhaziaball * Belarusball * Eritreaball How to draw For draw Abkhaziaball follow these steps: # After drawing the base circle shape, divide it into 7 stripes. # Colour the stripes in '''this green and white, alternating # Add a canton of this red on the upper-left part. # Draw a white hand inside the canton. # Draw an arc of seven white stars above the hand. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. # You can also add a black hat on top. Gallery 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png GLxXkn4.png fPCaZZT.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png 7O6rO.png (2)I'm Russian.png Lel-1.png Russo-Georgian War.png Abkhazia.png Caucasus_countryball_map.png Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Caucasus Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Georgiaball Category:Abkhaz Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Regionballs of Georgiaball Category:Red Green White Category:Characters Category:Vodka Lovers